The Forgotten Promise
by Toko Kyotaro
Summary: 5 years ago, she met Reborn and made a promise. 5 yrs later, Tsuna has forgotten her promise. Will she remember her promise? Is there even a need for it, when she is gradually falling in love with him, again? R/Fem!27 COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Katekyo Hitman Reborn as respectfully owned my Akira-san. If not, they would have fucked it up.**

**Summary- Once,she met Reborn and made a promise. 5 yrs later,Tsuna has forgotten his promise. Now, living the ordinary life, or as ordinary as it can get when you're crossdressing and with Reborn constantly at your tail,will he finally regain the memories he lost?**

'_thoughts'_

_past_

"normal"

**_NOTES!_**

**_ When Tsuna says "Onii-san", he, or should I say she, is NOT talking about Ryohei! So, to clear up the misunderstanding, Tsuna will now call Ryohei, Sasagawa! Okay?_**

**_Reborn will not be an Arcobaleno! He is in his adult form and has never turned into a baby. There is no such thing as Arcobaleno! Or else, things will be very complicated!_**

**_Reborn will be a little, if not, very out of character!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Somewhere In America 5 years ago*<em>**

_"Tsuna, this whole time, you were lying to me, right?"_

_"E-eh? W-what are you talking about?" said Tsuna._

_"You are a...girl, right?"_

_"E-eh...um...uh...eto...s-sorry...for lying...sorry."_

_The boy, after seeing the girl in front of him on the verge of tears, hesitantly hugged her._

_"Shh. it's okay. I forgive you."_

_"R-really?"_

_"Really._

_"T-then, would you still be my friend, onii-san?"_

_"...no."_

_"E-eh? N-nande? Is it because I'm a girl? Is that why you won't be friends with me?"_

_"No! of course not! It's just that...__ I love you, Tsuna."_

_"E-eh! N-no way!"_

_"Yes way"_

_"D-demo..."_

_"But what?"_

_"Eto...boku...no, watashi..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"g-gomenasai!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"i... i can't except your feelings."_

_"Nande?"_

_"But don't misunderstand! I love you too, onii-san!...But..."_

_"Then why?"_

_"Because! Tomorrow, I'll be heading back to Japan!"_

_"Then, I'll come with you."_

_"...EH! No!"_

_"Why?"_

_"No means no!"_

_"ohho? And when did you become so demanding, Tsuna?"_

_"E-eh! I-I didn't mean it! I-I'm sorry!"_

_"*smirk* Then, I can come?"_

_"No!...but..."_

_"But?"_

_"...Instead, let's make a deal."_

_"...hm~ talk."_

_"...I'll...I'll g-go...i'llgooutwithyou!" Tsuna said really fast with a visible blush on his face._

_"...But?"_

_"...But, that's only if you can one, find me in Japan in five years..."_

_"And?...and why five years?"_

_"...and, if you still l-love me then...and...I like the number 27 so 7-2=5, right? Mommy said so."_

_"*smirk*...who would have known that you would be able to do math? Okay, it's a deal. But you better remember it...or else, I'll smack you with the one-ton hammer."_

_"HIIEEE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>*FIVE YEARS LATER AT THE SAWADA RESIDENCE*<strong>

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up." said Reborn before slamming the one-ton hammer onto Tsuna.

"GYA! ITE! Why can't you wake me up normally for once!" yelled the tired and hurt brunet.

"Your fault for not remembering" Reborn mumbled.

"huh? Did you just say something."

Reborn pulled his fedora down which covered his eyes."...no, I didn't. You know, your gonna be late if you keep idling like that."

"E-eh?...HIIIEEE! Hibari's gonna bite me to death!" Tsuna ran quickly down the stair, oblivious of the sad smile Reborn had on his face watching him from behind.

'Why don't you hurry up and remember, Tsuna?'

Tsuna ran down the stairs, said goodbye to his mom and was going to ran out to go to school, but was stopped by his mother.

"Are you okay, Tsu-kun? Your face is red? Do you have a fever?" asked a concerned Nana.

"Eh? I-I'm fine, kaa-san. Just tired from running down the stairs" Tsuna lied through his teeth. 'Why is it that whenever i see Reborn, my heart starts beating really fast and my face turns red? It's not like I'm in love...am I? But, I already like someone else! ...wait,...someone else? Who did I like again?'

"Well, if you say so, Tsu-kun. Have a good day!"

"I will, kaa-san! I'll be off!" Tsuna left the house to find Gokudera and Yamamato waiting for him in the front of his house.

"...my, my. Tsu-kun...no, Tsu-chan is growing up so fast." Nana smiled knowingly, watching her 'son' run to school with *coughhercough* his friends.

'But I wonder who the luck man is.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Katekyo Hitman Reborn as respectfully owned my Akira-san. If not, they would have fucked it up.**

**Summary- Once, she met Reborn and made a promise. 5 yrs later, Tsuna has forgotten his promise. Now, living the ordinary life, or as ordinary as it can get when you're cross dressing and with Reborn constantly at your tail, will he finally regain the memories he lost?**

'_thoughts'_

"normal"

**_NOTES!_**

**_* When Tsuna says "Onii-san", he, or should I say she, is NOT talking about Ryohei! So, to clear up the misunderstanding, Tsuna will now call Ryohei, Sasagawa! Okay?_**

**_*Reborn will not be an Arcobaleno! He is in his adult form and has never turned into a baby. There is no such thing as Arcobaleno! Or else, things will be very complicated!_**

**_*Reborn will be a little, if not, very out of character!_**

**_*Thank you PuroCieloFiamme for your EXTREME help!_**

**_*Reborn is 25 in the present and Tsuna is currently 14. _**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Sawada Residence<strong>

Tsuna, after a hard day at school, came home from school and went straight up to his room. He rashly threw his book bag across the room and threw his body onto his bed, back faced up. He buried his face into his pillow and panicked silently in his thoughts.

_'Hiieeeee! H-how could I be so careless! M-My secret almost got spilled! Like milk spilled! Hahahaha, like milk spilled...I have no sense of humor...*sigh* Thank God that he's an idiot...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback, at School, right before Physical Education, in the changing room*<strong>

Yamamato, who was 2 feet away from Tsuna, look at Tsuna and asked; "Ne, Tsuna, why aren't you changing?" Tsuna, who was red faced, looked up at Yamamato and, if possible, blushed even more. Why, you may ask. Because our dear Yamamato was still in the middle of changing and only had his boxers on. ONLY BOXERS ON.

"U-u-u-u-u-u-um-m-m-m-m-m-m-m, I-I-I-I a-a-a-a-am-m-m-m g-g-g-go-o-o-oi-i-i-in-n-ng-g-g t-t-to-o c-c-ch-h-ha-ange l-l-la-a-at-t-te-er. S-s-s-so-o-o-o-o ...ineedtousethebathroomsobye!" Tsuna ran out of the male's changing room and ran madly towards the toilet.

"...But there's a bathroom in the changing room!" Yamamato hollered after Tsuna, but Tsuna was no longer there._ '...Wow, to think that he needs to pee that badly...'_

"OI, YAKU-BAKA, WHERE'S JUUDIAME?" yelled a certain gray- i mean silver head who was in the bathroom that was in the boys changing room.

_'oh. so that's why Tsuna didn't go.'_ Yamamato thought. "Tsuna went to the bathroom." Yamamato laughed. "It seems that it was an emergency." As soon as Yamamato finished his sentence, Gokudera ran out the door, towards the bathroom. He barged in and since there is only one stall in use, he stood in front of that stall and kneel**.

He took a deep breath and yelled "I'M SORRY, JUUDIAME! BECAUSE I WAS IN THE BATHROOM, YOU HAD TO GO ALL THE WAY HERE TO PEE~!" while bagging his head onto the floor.

"HHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!S-stop it, Gokudera-kun!" yelled Tsuna, frantically trying to put on her gym shirt. _'w-w-what is he doing here!'_

"ARE YOU OKAY, JUUDIAME!" half asked half yelled Gokudera. "DID ALIENS ABDUCT YOU FINALLY!"

"E-eh? What do you mean, finally?" asked a curious brunette, forgetting his current situation.

"Eh? I said that out loud?...I mean, I didn't say that. What are you talking about, Juudiame?" asked Gokudera, who is panicking on the inside.

_'...wow, I never knew Gokudera-kun was such a bad liar...'_ Tsuna sweat dropped. "wait, I almost forgot the position I am in!"

"huh? What position, Juudiame?...Are you okay, Juudiame?" Gokudera wondered.

"e-eh? I-I'm okay, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna forced smiled, even though Gokudera can't see her.

_'Yay! I'm almost done changing! Now, the final touch...oh, no. WHERE IS MY BANDAGES***!'_ Tsuna thought in despair and remembered;_ 'Oh yeah, I put it at the next stall because I was there before, till I noticed it ran out of paper, then, I ran to this stall! Why am I so careless! Maybe, I can ask Gokudera-kun to get it for me...no, if he sees the bandages, he'll think I'm injured and then will attempt for suicide for being unable to protect me...need to think of a way to get rid of him...'_

"Um...Gokudera-kun? Can you get my...my bag for me?" Tsuna asked. '_Thank God the classroom is on the other end of the school.'_

"YES, JUUDIAME! I'LL BE BACK IN AS QUICK AS I CAN!" yelled Gokudera, who has determination in his eyes. Gokudera ran out the bathroom with a visible trail of smoke behind him.

'_*sigh* That was tiring. Anyway, got to get my bandages~_' Tsuna walked out of his stall to the next and got his bandages. He locked the stall he was in currently (the stall with the bandages) and applied his bandages. Then, he reached for his shirt...only to find it missing. '._..Uh...Damn! It was in the next stall! Why am I so careless! T^T'_ Tsuna thought, sinking in despair. He unlocked his stall and ran to the next stall...only to find Gokudera coming in the bathroom.

"JUUDIAME! I HAVE YOUR BOOKBA-" Gokudera looked at Tsuna with bewilderment.

**CUE THE AWKWARD SILENCE! XD**

"...JUUDIAME, WHO INJURED YOU! TELL ME AND I'LL BLOW THEM UP!" Gokudera yelled frantically.

_'That makes me not want to tell you..._' Tsuna sweat dropped. "E-eh? N-no! T-this injury is from...is from..." Tsuna paused to think. _'Come on, Tsuna! Think of an excuse!...Ah, there's that excuse!'_ "Gokudera, I...I was training with Reborn! S-So, you don't have to b-blow up anyone..." Tsuna said, looking at the ground the whole time.

"EH? IS THAT SO, JUUDIAME? THEN, DO YOU NEED HELP WITH ANYTHING ELSE?" Gokudera asked, wanting to help relief his boss's pain, even if it is just a little bit.

"Eh, n-no thanks, Gokudera-kun. I-I just need to b-be alone f-for a while. S-so, d-do you m-mind?" Tsuna asked, still keeping her head faced towards the ground.

"IF YOU SAY SO, JUUDIAME! IF YOU NEED HELP, JUST SCREAM AND I'LL BE THERE FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY SHISHCABOB!" Gokudera yelled, nearly breaking Tsuna's eardrum.

"O-okay." Tsuna strained a smile. Gokudera walked out the door and disappeared from Tsuna's view.

_'phew! And I was about to think that my secret was about to be revealed! Damn! Dame-Tsuna, you are becoming more and more dame!'_ Tsuna thought, as she walked to the stall that occupies her shirt._ 'But thankfully, I thought of Reborn...'_ Tsuna's face blew up red as she thought of that strikingly handsome hit man._ 'W-What i-is wrong with me! A-Am I sick?'_ Tsuna placed a hand on her forehead._ '...Well, it looks like that's not the case...then why did my face feel warm?'_ thought our naive Tsuna, who quickly have forgotten about what she was thinking about as the bell rang. '_SHHHOOOOOTTT! I'm late! Hibari-san gonna bite me to death!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present, at the Sawada Residence<strong>

_'*sigh*, I thought I was going to have a heart attack then. Thank God I wrapped my chest tightly enough to make it seem that it's flat... thought it did hurt like hell.'_ Tsuna thought_. 'But still, why did I blush when I thought about Reborn? I know that he's handsome, strong, caring, though he hides it well,...wait, why am I complimenting him!"_ Tsuna blushed and buried her face into the pillow even more._ 'Anyway, I feel like I've seen Reborn somewhere before.._."was Tsuna's last thought before he dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>In Tsuna's dream<strong>

As Tsuna opened her eyes, she saw 2 shocking things. One, there was a cherry tree**** to her right. Two, to her right, there was a male, who looked about 20, with a fedora on his head.

'He...he looks awfully familiar...but where have I seen him before?' Tsuna thought. Then, her mouth started talking on her own. Tsuna was panicking on the inside and could only catch some sentences.

"_I love you, Tsuna."_

_"_ I love you too, onii-san!...But..."__

___"...Instead, let's make a deal."___

____"...I'll...I'll g-go...i'llgooutwithyou!"____

_____"...But, that's only if you can one, find me in Japan in five years..."_____

_"*smirk* Okay, it's a deal. But you better remember it...or else, I'll smack you with the one-ton hammer."_

"HIIEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, at the Sawada Residence~<strong>

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna woke up with a fright. '_T-T-T-That man! He reminds me of...Reborn!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**_Thank you again, PuroCieloFiamme for your EXTREME help! Credits on this (and the next, and possibly the one after that because she, or he, helped me a lot~) chapter goes to **_PuroCieloFiamme!_**_**

**_* Dang, that's a long subtitle._**

**_**EW! The floor to the bathroom is dirty! Who made him kneel on that dirty ass floor! Oh wait, that's me...SORRY GOKUDERA!_**

**_***THE bandages she uses to tie around her chest so he chest would seem flat._**

**_****that's the image I got when I typed about the past. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Katekyo Hitman Reborn as respectfully owned by Akira-san. If not, I would have fucked it up.**

"normal"

**_NOTES!_**

**_* When Tsuna says "Onii-san", he, or should I say she, is NOT talking about Ryohei! So, to clear up the misunderstanding, Tsuna will now call Ryohei, Sasagawa! Okay?_**

**_*Reborn will not be an Arcobaleno! He is in his adult form and has never turned into a baby. There is no such thing as Arcobaleno! Or else, things will be very complicated!_**

**_*Thank you PuroCieloFiamme for your EXTREME help!_**

**_*Reborn is 25 in the present and Tsuna is currently 14._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously, On Forgotten Promise,<span>**

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna woke up with a fright. '_T-T-T-That man! He reminds me of...Reborn!'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna thought to himself; '<em>Damn, that was a heck of a dream...but it feels like it wasn't a dream...' <em>Tsuna, still sleepy from today's experience at school, attempted to go back to sleep. Key word, attempted.

"Ouch! Reborn! What was that for!" Tsuna yelled as he was hit by the legendary 1-ton hammer. 'Speaking of one-ton hammers, the Reborn look alike in my dream said something about the one ton hammer, didn't he? Wow, what a coincidence.'

"It's your fault." Reborn stated.

"Mine! How is it mine?" Tsuna yelled. 'It's like an aftermath of that dream...where I forget the deal, or whatever it was, and I get hit by the one-ton hammer.' Tsuna thought...or at least thought he thought of it all in his mind. But, of course, as the author, I say, he said the first part, from "It's" to "dream", out loud.

"What dream, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said with a pokerface. But, if you look in his eyes, you could see anticipation and lust.

"E-EH? I said that out loud?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, you did, Dame-Tsuna. Now tell me, what dream." Reborn demanded, now cocking a gun towards Tsuna's direction.

"HHHIIIIEEEEE! B-but, i-it was a v-very stupid dream!" Tsuna blushed, remembering that Reborn's look-alike confessed to her in her "dream".

"Well, let's hear it, now shall we?" Reborn cocked the gun closer to Tsuna.

"HHHIIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna yelled as he ran away from the gun shots. She kept running and running, even after she ran outside her house. Somehow, she ended up in Kokuyo Land and felt a shiver up her back.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled as she realized who it was.

"Kufufu~ Miss me, Sawada Tsuna?" Mukuro appeared.

"W-What are you doing here!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Kfufufu~ Well, I do live here, you know~"

"T-then, how about Chrome?" Tsuna asked.

"Kufufufufu~ She's sleeping~"

"O-oh. T-Then, do you need anything from me, Mukuro?" Tsuna forced a smile.

Mukuro took a long look at Tsuna, and finally replied; "Kufufufufu~ Love problems, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna was caught by surprise. He could only stare dumbly at Mukuro befor answering. "E-Eh! W-Why would you say that!"

"Kufufufufufu~" Tsuna could hear Mukuro's amusement growing as he speaks. "Woman's intuition~"

Tsuna stared at Mukuro in shock, disbelieving his own ears. "I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?"

"Kufufufufufufu~ Didn't you hear, Sawada Tsunayoshi? I said woman's intuition~" Mukuro spoke, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Uh...is...is it because you are possessing Chrome's body?" Tsuna said after processing what Mukuro said.

"...kufufufufufufu~ Let's go in and talk~ It's starting to rain~ Unless you want to get wet."

"Um...okay..." Tsuna answered, after feeling the water from the rain slide down his face. For the first time after entering Kokuyo Land, he noticed that it is quieter than usual. "M-Mukuro, where is Ken and the other guy whose name I cannot remember?" Tsuna asked after finding the courage to break the silence.

"Gone~" Mukuro said, skipping down the hallway and entering a room. "Come in, usagi-chan~"

"Eh? What do you mean by gon-" Tsuna was cut off by Mukuro speaking up.

"Well then, let's talk about your love problems, Usagi-chan~" Mukuro smirked.

"Uh...But I don't have any love problems." Tsuna said with a questioning look.

"...You didn't notice, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro said, narrowing his eyes.

"Notice what?" Tsuna said, now very curious.

"What am I going to do with you, Sawada Tsunayoshi? So gullible and naïve~ To think that you still haven't notice..." Mukuro sighed.

"Notice what?" Tsuna half yelled half spoke. Now, he was getting a little annoyed that Mukuro isn't telling him.

"That you are in love~" Mukuro smile. You read it right, Mukuro **_smiled_**. Tsuna suddenly chocked on his saliva. When he calmed down, he finally found his voice and shouted;

"WHAT!" Mukuro winced at the loudness of her tone.

"I said that you are in love. I know that you are naïve, but are you deaf too?" Mukuro said in annoyance.

"Why would you say that! I, in love! I am not in love with Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, embarrassment reflecting in his eyes.

"Kufufufufufu~ I never said that who you are in love with~ Nor did I say that it was Reborn~ Kufufufufufu~ So, you're in love with Reborn~" Mukuro smirked.

"W-what! I am not in love with Reborn! I am not gay!" Tsuna blushed at the mere thought of the hitman.

"But…you're not a male, right?" Mukuro smirked when the color of Tsuna's face drained.

"W-What are you talking about, Mukuro? O-of course I am a guy…" Tsuna adverted her eyes at anywhere beside the illusionist's face.

"…Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are horrible at lying, you know. Anyway, I knew for a very long time that you aren't a male…after all, you and I are the same." Mukuro chuckled.

"The...same?" Tsuna repeated. ""What do you mea-...wait, don't tell me that you are-!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**_Thank you again, PuroCieloFiamme for your EXTREME help! Credits on this chapter goes to **_PuroCieloFiamme!_**_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Katekyo Hitman Reborn as respectfully owned by Akira-san. If not, I would have fucked it up.**

"normal"

**_NOTES!_**

**_* When Tsuna says "Onii-san", he, or should I say she, is NOT talking about Ryohei! So, to clear up the misunderstanding, Tsuna will now call Ryohei, Sasagawa! Okay?_**

**_*Reborn will not be an Arcobaleno! He is in his adult form and has never turned into a baby. There is no such thing as Arcobaleno! Or else, things will be very complicated!_**

**_*Thank you PuroCieloFiamme for your EXTREME help!_**

**_*Reborn is 25 in the present and Tsuna is currently 14._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously, On Forgotten Promise,<span>**

"W-What are you talking about, Mukuro? O-of course I am a guy…" Tsuna adverted her eyes at anywhere beside the illusionist's face.

"…Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are horrible at lying, you know. Anyway, I knew for a very long time that you aren't a male…after all, you and I are the same." Mukuro chuckled.

"The...same?" Tsuna repeated. "What do you mea-...wait, don't tell me that you are-!"

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes, I am! I am a FAG!" Mukuro laughed maniacally.<p>

"..." Tsuna looked at him...or her with eyes full of pity. "...F*uck this shit, I'm going home." Tsuna turned around to go out the door.

"AH, WAIT, Tsunayoshi-kun~! Don't you want to play dress-up~!" Mukuro stopped Tsuna by the shoulder and brought out a dress and _something_ else from dress is baby pink, reaching to the knees if worn, with laces decorating the hem, and bows on the top to support the dress from falling if worn. The scary thing is that seems most likely to fit Tsuna perfectly, if she wore it. Although Tsuna thought the dress is a _tiny_ bit cute, she was downright disgusted that Mukuro would have that. Not because of the dress, but because of the other _thing_ that Mukuro has in hand. Let's just saw it's something a male shouldn't have in possession.

"...Mukuro, you are a disgusting, creepy pervert!" Tsuna shouted, feeling goosebumps rising from her skin, as she slowly backed away from the pervert.

"KUFUFU~ My, my, usagi-chan seems to be scared of me~" Mukuro's face had amusement written all over it. Tsuna's face showed fear, inching her way out of the room. Mukuro observed the prey a bit longer, till he bursted out laughing, not the creepy laugh of his, but a real laugh. Tsuna looked at person before her, confused. Mukuro's laughter die down, as he spoke. "I was just kidding! Watashiwa onna _(I'm_-using feminine type of 'I'-_ a woman)_!" Tsuna's eyes widen in bewilderment and stood there, not moving, till she snapped out of her trance.

"Wait, so you aren't a fag?" Tsuna asked. Mukuro once again shook with laughter, shaking **her **head no. Tsuna stood there, again, to process what she has just heard. "...So, you know that I'm a girl? You know, since you said that you and I are the same."

"Well, I had my suspicions, and you just confirmed it." Mukuro smirked. Tsuna silently curse in her mind. Mukuro stood there smiling at Tsuna before remembering their conversation they had had before this whole 'I'm a fag' 'what!' 'I'm a woman', what!'

"So~ You're in love with Reborn~ How is your progress~?" Mukuro asked.

Tsuna blinked a couple of times before shouting "What! I'm not in love with Reborn!" Tsuna blushed. Mukuro rolled her eyes before giving Tsuna _the look._ Tsuna refused to give up and stared right back at Mukuro. After five minutes of this, Tsuna finally gave up and asked. "Am I really in love with him? I mean, like, I don't even know myself. My heart goes _doki-doki_ whenever I'm with him, and I feel my face going red, and I even dream about him! But I don't know if I really love him. What if it's just a...well, you know, a...fleeting feeling? And there is already someone I like!" Tsuna said the last sentence on an impulse.

Mukuro had his hand on his chin, stroking it, while being deep in thought. "This mystery person that you like, who is it, may I ask?"

"...I don't remember." Tsuna answered, almost shamefully, as she looked onto the floor.

"Is that so? Well, the feeling you have with Reborn is definitely love, that I can tell you." Mukuro answered.

"And how do know?" Tsuna asked. "It's not like you have someone you like...do you?" Tsuna looked up tilting her head to her side, curious.

"Kufufu~ Well, what if I do have someone I like?"

"Really!" Tsuna's eyes grew bigger.

"kufufu~ no, I don't~" Mukuro smirked.

"...oh..."

"I have someone I **love**, though~" Mukuro smiled a happy smile, that reached to her eyes, as she looked behind her, turning around. "Right, Kyoya?" A boy, no older than 15, stepped out of the shadows. He had black straight hair, which is a tad bit longer than an average male's, with piercing black eyes.

"Hn." the boy, Kyoya, simply replied, with a tint of red that can be seen, adoring his cheeks.

"..." Tsuna looked at Hibari, than Mukuro, back, and forth, till she suddenly stopped. Mukuro looks at her in curiosity, while Hibari looks bored.

"Hello~? Tsunayoshi-kun~? You awake?" Mukuro asked, as she waves a hand in front on Tsuna's face. When Tsuna didn't reply, Mukuro poked Tsuna hard on the forehead. Mukuro didn't expect Tsuna to fall down, nor did she expect Tsuna to fall into the arms of Reborn.

Mukuro blinked at the sight before her before smiling again. (She is smiling way~ too much today) She chuckled, before saying; "Take care of Usagi-chan for me, neh~?" as she watched Tsuna being carried away in Reborn's arms, bridal style. Reborn glanced back at Mukuro before smirking.

"Oh, I'll take **good** care of Tsuna, don't you worry~"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Just to make this clear, there will be NO rated M scene. This is a rated K fanfiction, so sorry~**

**_Thank you again, PuroCieloFiamme for your EXTREME help! Credits on this chapter goes to **_PuroCieloFiamme!_**_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Katekyo Hitman Reborn as respectfully owned by Akira-san. If not, I would have fucked it up.**

"normal"

Please enjoy!

**_NOTES!_**

**_*Warning of an OOC Reborn!_**

**_* When Tsuna says "Onii-san", he, or should I say she, is NOT talking about Ryohei! _**

**_*Reborn will not be an Arcobaleno! He is in his adult form and has never turned into a baby. There is no such thing as Arcobaleno! Or else, things will be very complicated!_**

**_*Thank you PuroCieloFiamme for your EXTREME help!_**

**_*Reborn is 25 in the present and Tsuna is currently 14._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously, On Forgotten Promise,<span>**

_Mukuro poked Tsuna hard on the forehead. Mukuro didn't expect Tsuna to fall down, nor did she expect Tsuna to fall into the arms of Reborn._

_ Reborn glanced back at Mukuro before smirking._

_"Oh, I'll take good care of Tsuna, don't you worry~"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up as sunlight peak through his curtains, onto her face. She groaned as she twist and turned in her bed, pulling the blankets onto her head. The morning breeze hit her, as she seek for warmth. Feeling warmth behind her, she turned and reached to the source beneath her covers, hugging the warmth, bringing her arms around it. Burying her face into the heat source, she smelled a familiar sent, as she sighed in content and was falling back to sleep till she heard a voice that made her nearly jump out of her skin.<p>

"Cozy, Dame-Tsuna?" The voice chuckled.

Tsuna forced her eyes opened before looking up at the heat souce, fearing the worst. "...HIEEEEEE!" she screamed, quickly sitting up straight on her bed. "W-W-What are you doing in my bed, Reborn!"

"Well, after you fainted at Kokuyo Land, I brought you back here and put you in bed, but you didn't let go of my shirt, so I slept in your bed." Reborn explained. Reborn smirked as Tsuna blushed, as she quickly apologized. Tsuna looked for the source that led her to fainting in Kokuyo Land in her memories before screaming as realization dawned upon her.

"...OMG! MUKURO'S IN LOVE WITH HIBARI-SAN!" she screamed, recalling Mukuro's confession about her love to Hibari-san.

"Actually, they're dating" Reborn non-nonchalantly stated. Tsuna's mouth fell open, staring at Reborn in disbelief.

"WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" Tsuna screamed, questioning Reborn, since it seems that he has all the answers.

"A while ago."

Tsuna rubbed her temples, trying to calm her nerves down. a thought suddenly popped into her mind. "Um, Reborn?" she asked meekly.

"Yes?" Reborn raised an eyebrow at the tone of her voice.

"...when you said you brought me back from Kokuyo Land when I fainted, did you hear my conversation with Mukuro?" Tsuna asked, hoping that the answer would be no.

"Yep." Reborn answered quickly, without giving a second thought about it.

"...How much of it did you hear?" Tsuna turned serious, narrowing her eyes, although a tint of red is placed on her cheeks.

"All of it. I had my insects follow you." Reborn smirked. Tsuna's eyes widened, blushing like mad this time, as she buried her head in her hands.

"...are you serious! T-Then, you know that I'm a..."Tsuna peaked out of her hand, only to see Reborn nodding his head, smirking.

"...NOOOO~!" Tsuna cried out, sobbing in her head, startling Reborn with the sudden outburst.

"The hell! Why are you crying?" Reborn lifted an eyebrow, staring at Tsuna, who lifted her head to see his eyes, still crying, as she tried to wipe the tears off her face.

"B-because, n-now, you know that I'm in l-l-lo-"Tsuna couldn't finish her sentence, as she felt a fair of warm lips on her's.

"And I, to you. Did you think I was going to reject you?" Reborn said after he pulled away from Tsuna's lips. "Not even in a lifetime would that happen. I waited for 5 years, and my feelings have not changed once. I love you, my Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, pulling the shocked Tsuna into a hug. Tsuna snapped out of her state, and cried in relief in his arms, feeling safe in his comfort.

"I-I love you too, Reborn." Tsuna confessed, blushing in his arms.

"I know. I know." Reborn rubbed her back, soothing her as her cries lessened. When the crying stopped, Tsuna looked up and asked.

"Reborn, what did you mean by you waited for 5 years?" Tsuna asked, her eyes puffy and red from the crying.

"...you still don't remember?" Reborn said, titling his head a big towards the floor as a sign of disappointment. Tsuna looked a bit panicked when she saw her lover's sad state, as she bowed her head as an apology. "Why is it that you don't remember, though?" Reborn asked, more to himself than the person in question.

Tsuna thought for a bit before asking; "Wait, it was 5 years ago, right?" Reborn nodded his head, raising his eyebrow in a form of irritation of having to repeat himself when she obviously knows the answer. "Uh...I think I know the cause." Tsuna raised a hand to get permission to go on, smiling sheepishly. Reborn nodded again, giving her permission. "Uh, according to mom, I got hit by a car 5 years ago, but I don't remember that at all...nor what I did that summer..." Tsuna explained, as she looked away from Reborn's stare nervously.

Reborn narrowed his eyes before he sighed, as he flicked Tsuna's forehead. "How could you be so careless, you idiot?" Reborn frowned.

"G-Goman..." Tsuna rubbed the spot Reborn hit, as tears threaten to spill. Reborn sighed again, engulfing the brunette into a hug, as she hugged him back.

"Shh. it's okay. I forgive you." Reborn said, sending Tsuna a feeling of dejavu***.**

_'...masaka!' _Tsuna's eyes widened, dropping her hands from his back, onto her side, as she stared off into the distance. Reborn looked at her in concern, shaking her when she didn't respond to his calls. Tsuna, on the other hand, was having flashbacks, from 5 years ago. She remembered everything; Him, her, apologies, forgiveness, confessions, acceptance, and the deal they have made. Tears spilled as she was pulled back into reality, Reborn looking at her with pure concern. "I-I'm sorry f-for forgetting. I-I'm sorry f-for m-making y-you wait th-this long! Gomenasai, onii-san!" Tsuna cried out between sobs, as she threw herself on Reborn, hugging tightly around him. Reborn was surprised by the actions and words, but smiled at her, thankful that she remembers.

"It's okay, It's okay." Reborn smiled, as he hugged her back. "But, can you make me a promise?" Reborn asked. Tsuna, calming down from her sobs in Reborn's arms, nodded. Reborn whispered her the promise and Tsuna reluctantly agreed. Reborn smiled before kissing her softly on the lips, feeling Tsuna kiss him back.

_You are mine, and I am yours. Nothing will get in between us, not even time itself._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Omake-TYL<em>**

A man in his mad-thirties, looking like his 20's, gently rapped on the door leading to the boss of Vongola's office.

"Come in." said the voice inside the office. Reborn opened the door and walked directly to the desk after closing the door. "Ah, Reborn! What is it?" Tsuna tilted his head at his lover's incoming.

"Do you remember what is today?" Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"And I always thought that women are sensitive to anniversaries and such." Tsuna smirked.

"Tch. Don't go off subject, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said in a annoyed tone. Even after all those years, Reborn never changed her nickname, mainly because he knows it annoys her a lot."Well, it seems that you remember that today is our tenth anniversary since we first dated. Then, I take it that you remember the promise we made?" Tsuna looked like she had no idea what he was blabbering about, which resulted Reborn threatening her...again. "Dame-Tsuna, if you don't remember, I will make you unable to walk for a week**." Reborn smirked, enjoying the scene when Tsuna's face paled, with a pink blush adoring his cheeks.

"I remember, I remember!" Tsuna threw her hands in defense. "I'll tell them at dinner time." Tsuna said, as she thought that would be the best situation to save all the questions and embarrassment from her guardians.

"Tsuna, now." Reborn demanded. Tsuna glared at him, before sighing in defeat.

"Fine."

**10 minutes later**

"What is it, Tsuna?" asked Yamamato, a cheerful man in his early 20's,as he was jabbed by the man next to him.

"I was going to ask him that!" yelled Gokudera, Tsuna's self-proclaimed right hand man.

"Ma, ma! It's fine, right, Tsuna?" Yamamato laughed.

"Hn. Hurry up and tell us, Omnivore. I'm busy." Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Kufufufu~ so impatient, Kyoya~ I think Tsunayoshi-chan is going to tell us something important~" Mukuro smiled. Ever since the incidence at Kokuyo Land, Mukuro is always adding 'chan' after Tsuna's name, but no one suspected Tsuna was a girl with that. After all, this is Mukuro we are talking about. Also, Mukuro has been calling Hibari-san with his first name, and although many found it weird, they just thought it was a new way to taunt the skylark.

"...Hn."

"Lambo-sama is hun-" Lamob was cut off when Reborn slammed his fist down Tsuna's desk.

"Let his speak." Reborn demanding, glaring at everyone, as the room temperature decreased drastically. For Reborn to be this serious, it must be something important, so the guardians obeyed. Tsuna silently thanked Reborn as he spoke.

"...For the next few words I speak, I wish for there to not be any fainting, yelling, screaming, or attempts of killing anyone, do you hear me?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes at his guardians, and let the tension go from his eyes as the guardians nodded their heads. "Good. Okay, here it goes." Tsuna took a huge breath and said, really quickly "I'mdatingReborn!"

There was silence for a whole 60 seconds, before there was panic, commotion, yelling, Chrome fainting, and someone even attempted to blow Reborn*****.**

"B-Boss...gay..."

"THAT'S AMAZING TO THE EXTREME!"

"...I knew this would happen one day. Nii-san turned gay."

"JUUDIAME! YOU GOT TRICKED BY THAT EVIL MAN!"

"h-hahaha T-this is a funny g-game, T-Tsuna. Pretending to be gay..."

"kufufu~ it's about time to spill it out~"

"Hn."

Tsuna looked at the scene in disbelief, and caught Reborn smirking at the commotion. Reborn turned to Tsuna, and, if possible, smirked even more. Tsuna glared at his lover, as he was dragged out of the place by Reborn, with the guardians chasing after them. As they arrived to Reborn's room, he threw her in, and turned to the guardians. "Now, me and Tsuna will have some private time together to do some...bonding******, and I'm telling you to scram...unless you want to join?" Reborn smirked, with a perverted stare, as the guardians' face paled, before running away as quick as they can. Reborn turned back to his lover, lifting him from the floor and onto the bed. "Now, as a reward for keeping you promise, I'll give you the night of a lifetime~" he smirked.

Throughout the night, there could be heard screams and moans, giving most of the guardians nightmares, as their vulnerable boss is being eaten alive by the wolf, as they silently apologized to their boss.

_Promise me that after 10 years. you will tell your guardians about our relationship. Why 10 years? Because you made me wait for 5._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

***...did I spell Dejavu right?**

****mature readers should get the hint...**

*****Bet you know who this is~**

**_Thank you again, PuroCieloFiamme for your EXTREME help! Credits on this chapter goes to **_PuroCieloFiamme!_**_**


	6. Sequel ideas?

Feeling up to write a sequel to this later. M rated. And rewrite this. Need ideas. Help. Time is precious, the essence, etc. Any ideas for sequel, fellow people? Just wanna throw that out there for a bit...

May all be blessed in ways;

Kyotaro


End file.
